


you'll leave me in the morning anyway

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman Beyond, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman Beyond, Bruce Wayne/Terry McGinnis, pretty woman AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll leave me in the morning anyway

"You lost, gorgeous?" The kid says and Bruce rolls his eyes. Gotham might be completely unrecognizable these days, but he still knows every alley, every hairpin curve and rolling hill, every pothole and graffiti mural like it was just yesterday he was out there in the suit patrolling, not stuck away in his dark, cold house for months at a time with only a dog for company. And he's pretty sure he hasn't been gorgeous in decades.  
  
Maybe that’s why when the kid leans in his window and smiles pretty, bright blue eyes that remind him so much of everything he’s tried to forget, the reason he is the way he is -- maybe that’s why Bruce doesn’t say anything, just presses the button and unlocks the car doors.  
  
His name is Terry and he won’t tell Bruce about his parents or why he’s on the street, but Bruce recognizes the way his eyes go cold and vacant when he asks about them and the way he clenches his fists next to his thighs when they roll past a gang of Jokerz on the way through the slums pretty much answer the question for him.   
  
He’s gorgeous, really. Blue eyes and black hair and a mouth on him that makes Bruce smile despite himself. Bruce gets a hotel in the city instead of taking him back to the manor and the kid’s too skinny so he orders a buffet of food for dinner, watches Terry pick and poke at just about everything, only pausing to ask what a few of the things are before he sticks them in his mouth.   
  
After dinner, Bruce reads while Terry watches tv, laughing while he picks at a bag of Skittles from the mini bar, and it’s almost normal, almost exactly what he wants.   
  
Bruce doesn’t realize the tv has stopped until Terry’s dragging the book out of his hands and crawling into his lap. He barely weighs anything at all, but he’s not as scrawny as Bruce originally thought, can feel the muscles shift and move beneath his hands.   
  
“How do you want me?” Terry whispers in his ear as he mouths at Bruce’s neck and Bruce steadies himself with a hand in the middle of Terry’s back, drags his thumb down the knobs of his spine through his t-shirt.   
  
“How do you like it?”  
  
Terry laughs against his skin. “You don’t do this much, do you?” He slides off of Bruce and takes his shirt off. “You’re paying me, remember?”  
  
Bruce reaches down, follows the sharp, defined line of Terry’s jaw with his thumb. “I’m paying for your time,” Bruce says. “And your company. Anything else is up to you.”

“Oh,” Terry says and he’s so completely thrown for a moment that he just stands there, pants half unbuckled, staring at him like he has no idea what to do next.   
  
It’s been awhile since Bruce has taken the lead like this and he wonders if he even remembers how. He gets his hands on Terry’s narrow hips, pulls him forward to stand between his legs.   
  
“You smell like sugar,” Bruce murmurs and presses his mouth to the pale span of skin where Terry’s jeans are open, pulls them apart even wider to see Terry’s not wearing anything under them. “I’m willing to bet you taste just as sweet.”  
  
Terry’s hands fly to Bruce’s hair as soon as Bruce gets his mouth around him, slips one hand down the back of his jeans to squeeze his ass. God, he’s missed this.   
  
“Oh  _god,_ ” Terry moans. “That’s…”  
  
Bruce doesn’t hear what it is though, too lost in making Terry feel good, the way he should always feel. It’s been years since he’s done this with anyone and he’s worried it will show, that it won’t be good enough, but then Terry starts moaning and swearing and grabbing at Bruce’s hair, trying desperately not to just grab Bruce’s face and fuck his mouth, so Bruce figures he’s not doing too bad.   
  
“God, that’s -- yeah, like… _fuck_ ,” Terry gasps, hips stuttering, and comes in Bruce’s mouth suddenly, reaching down and curling his fingers around Bruce’s shoulder to ground himself as Bruce licks him clean.   
  
“Sorry, that was,” Terry waves his hand. “Gimme a few, I”ll be good to go again in no time.”  
  
Bruce smiles, wipes his mouth. “Take a nap if you like. I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
“Yeah, but,” Terry says and Bruce nods, knows exactly what he’s getting at, so he pulls his wallet out, counts out five one hundred dollar bills and lays them on the nightstand.   
  
“That should take care of the next few days,” he says, ignoring Terry’s wide-eyed, shell-shocked expression. “Now sleep. You look exhausted.”  
  
Terry yawns despite himself and Bruce has to wonder when the last decent night sleep he got was, if it was even on a bed. “Don’t you sleep?”  
  
Bruce offers him a small smile. “Kind of got out of the habit once.”  
  
Terry nods like he has any clue what Bruce is talking about, slips into the bed and sighs when his head hits the pillow, his dark hair a stark contrast to the white linens. When he sleeps he has nightmares, the same way Jason did when Bruce took him off the street, thrashing around and whimpering and twisting the sheets around himself. Bruce remembers the first time he tried to wake Jason up from one of them, how he woke up swinging, scared, clocked Bruce in the jaw, then clung to him so tight Bruce thought his ribs might shatter. Bruce let him sleep in his bed that night and Jason curled right against his chest and didn’t move until morning.  
  
Across the dim room all Bruce can see is a flash of dark hair and the outline of a boy, and it wouldn’t be hard to pretend that this boy’s name is Jason, that he loves chili dogs and fast cars and listening to The Pixies too loud and dancing in his underwear and laughing like nothing could ever touch him. It wouldn’t be hard at all.  
  
***  
  
When Terry wakes up the money is still on the table, but Bruce is gone. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [With Just a Glimpse I Remember You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317189) by [BestRobinEvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestRobinEvr/pseuds/BestRobinEvr)




End file.
